onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosquito Girl
|level = Demon |abilities = Flight Superhuman Speed Superhuman power |weapons = Horn and Claws |affiliation = House of Evolution |manga = Chapter 5 |anime = Episode 2 |japanese = Miyuki Sawashiro |english = Cristina Vee}} Mosquito Girl (モスキート娘, Mosukito Musume) was a prototype artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution, the first of Genus's mutants to be encountered by Saitama. Appearance Mosquito Girl full appearance.png|Mosquito Girl (Manga). Mosquito Girl transformation.png|Mosquito Girl, after transformation (Manga). Mosquito Girl Anime Design.png|Anime artwork. Mosquito girl webcomic.png|Post Transformation (Webcomic). Being partly insect, Mosquito Girl's body is largely exoskeleton, and light enough to allow winged flight. All her limbs are extended and end in twin hooks, and her lower legs are digitigrade, with extra forelegs. Her biceps and shins and covered in long bristles, and striped akin to a hornet's. She also has a rather voluptuous figure. Beyond her long hair and distinctly human face, her head resembles a mosquito's, including a second pair of compound eyes, two sets of antennae, and a shortened proboscis. Despite having a lower humanoid body, she still carries a banded abdomen from the small of her back. Following her transformation, the banded stripes on her body become jagged and more pronounced, while her bristles and mosquito headpiece transform into sharp spines. Personality In spite of her human features, Mosquito Girl playfully regards humans and animals as prey, and constantly craves their blood. Contrastingly, she treats her mosquitoes maternally, referring to them as "little ones" and incorporating them into her attacks. Even in the face of danger, she is arrogant and only mildly irritated, insulting her opponents as much as assaulting them. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc Mosquito Girl appears in Z-City commanding a mysterious plague of mosquitoes, sweeping the surrounding countryside and forcing citizens to remain in hiding. After victimizing a hapless looter, she is accosted by Genos, who obliterates scores of her mosquitoes with heat blasts. Mosquito Girl avoids his attacks and cuts off his right arm, only to realize Genos had simultaneously torn off both of her lower legs. Summoning a gigantic mass of the insects, she gorges herself using their blood, regenerating her limbs and becoming stronger and faster than before. The entire swarm then descends on Genos, who incinerates them in one massive explosion. Saitama, lured outside by an errant mosquito, is caught in the blast, but merely loses all his clothing. In her evolved state, Mosquito Girl easily outmaneuvers and bisects Genos, but is defeated with a single slap from a naked Saitama. Abilities and Powers Mosquito Girl is a powerful Mutant from the House of Evolution created by Dr. Genus and as such a dangerous threat with the Demon-level. Her strength further increased with her transformation which is implied to surpass Armored Gorilla in battle as she was able to overwhelm Genos something Armored Gorilla couldn't do. Despite her apparent strength, she was labeled as a mere prototype by her creator. Physical Abilities Mosquito Physiology: Mosquito Girl's physiology grants her the capabilities of an actual mosquito, which are only augmented by consuming blood. Despite acting alone, her control over insect swarms gives her more flexibility in combat than any other member of the House of Evolution. Mosquito Control: Using signals, Mosquito Girl is able to command any and all mosquitoes within 50~ kilometers (30~ miles) to converge simultaneously or attack individual targets, reducing them to dried husks within seconds. Her connection to them also grants her notice of their death, allowing her to pinpoint any attackers. :Blood Empowerment: By commanding her swarms to inject her with blood, Mosquito Girl can transform to become even stronger, faster and more agile. ::Regeneration: After her transformation, Mosquito Girl recovered from her wounds, and even regrew lost limbs. ::Augmented Strength: Her raw physical strength increases greatly after transforming, as she was able to destroy a building with just one slash. ::Augmented Speed & Reflexes: After her transformation, Mosquito Girl was fast enough to attack Genos from behind, before the latter was able to react. :Flight: Wings sprouting from her back allow Mosquito Girl to hover and maneuver in midair. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Mosquito Girl appears to be quite fast, as she was able to dodge some heat beams from Genos. Even at high velocity, she can dodge projectiles or make sharp turns without losing speed as well. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Beside using the mosquitoes she controls in combat, Mosquito Girl seems to be a capable unarmed combatant during close quarters battles. She mostly makes use of her claw-like bristles in battle. Quotes *''"All my little ones, come to me right now...inject the hot, sticky juices in your bellies into me!"'' Trivia *Mosquito Girl is ranked 9th in the character popularity poll. *She shares many similarities with fellow Mutant Carnage Kabuto, being half-insect, is able to take on a powered-up form, as well as having a complete lack of human empathy. Both also tore Genos apart and were swiftly killed by Saitama. References Navigation Mosquito Girl Mosquito Girl Category:Mysterious Being Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Mutant